Call Charlotte For A Resurrection
by fictionalboyfriends
Summary: Any Necromancer that ever says they miss one of their vampires' calls, is feeding you bullshit. The call makes your ears ring until they almost bleed... you start to feel their pain, their helplessness... their desperation... But your connection has to be strong. Lucky for Jerry, his connection with her was strong enough that she doubled over in pain halfway across the country.
1. A Visit

**This is set after the ending of** ** _Fright Night (2011)_** **. I don't own any of the characters from the movie! Just this story and my original characters!~ A/N**

* * *

 _He hadn't heard from her, or seen her in nearly fifty years… but his call was loud and clear…_

* * *

A lighter flicked as boots dropped down into the dirt of the abandoned wreck of a house.

Taking a slow drag off her cigarette, she looked around the soft earth littered with ashes. A small cloud of smoke was blown into the air as she scoffed.

"You _really_ fucked up this time... didn't ya, Jerry?" She chuckled to herself, holding the Marlboro between her teeth as she pulled back her dyed, bright red hair.

Humming to herself lightly, she squatted down, reaching a hand into the dirt and holding a fistful. She closed her eyes, taking another drag and exhaling through her nose as she rose again, letting the dirt fall through her fingers.

"Right… lets get on with this, shall we?" She glanced to the ceiling, making sure the tarps she had laid down were thick enough to block out the sun.

There were so many damned holes in the floor, she had to spend an ungodly amount of money at the hardware store… good thing it wasn't _her_ money...


	2. The New Neighbor

**TRIGGER WARNING! Self harm is involved in this chapter! This particular character is not going through depression, but is doing so for magickal purposes! Self harm should never be glamorized or encouraged by any means necessary! Please, if you are dealing with depression, seek help. You are loved, and you don't have to deal with it on your own. ~ A/N**

* * *

 _~Earlier That Day~_

The man in charge of construction in the small suburb was easily persuaded by her. She barely even had to reach into his mind to allow her to 'work' on the house.

It was convincing the boy and his mother that was going to require a little finesse… There was no way in hell she was going to just go right up and introduce herself…

So she waited for them to come to her… which didn't take long… small town and all… gossip travels faster than news.

She was boarding up the windows when they approached her, a six pack of soda in tow.

"How ya doing?" She greeted, removing the nails from her teeth and slipping the hammer into her belt as she turned towards them. The woman smiled, nudging the boy lightly as they stood in front of her.

"Hi, we just wanted to see if you were thirsty. One of the hotter days today, and you've been working so hard." She handed her a soda.

"Thank you." She cracked the can open, running a hand over the back of her neck as she took a sip.

"I'm Jane Brewster, this is my son, Charley."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlotte."

She shook Jane's hand with a smile.

"Are you moving in?" She asked casually, gesturing to the house as Charley looked nervously at the foundation.

"Oh, no. I'm just here to get it ready for new windows. The floor was messed up pretty badly. Lord only knows what the hell happened in there." She chuckled. They chuckled nervously back.

"I _am_ staying in the house for the time being though. Boss figured it'd be cheaper than a motel." They nodded in agreement, commenting on how the neighborhood wasn't a bad place to live.

"Yeah, the last guy that lived here wasn't the most… _personable_..." Charley tittered, quickly avoiding Charlotte's gaze and rubbing his arm.

"I can believe it, with a floor like that." She chuckled, Jane followed suit.

"Well, If you ever need to know where to get a good bite to eat, or the cheapest gas station that isn't too far, let us know."

"I will, thank you so much for your hospitality." Jane nodded with a smile before saying goodbye and handing her the rest of the six pack.

"Told you she was normal." She muttered to her son with a snigger as his head snapped in her direction.

"I never said she _wasn't_ … well…" He glanced back to her. She waved with a smile.

"Are you _leering_ at her? Huh… didn't think she was your type..."

"I was appreciating the print on her tank top… and she's not really my type..."

" _Right_..."

"I mean, sure, she's attractive in a ' _screw the government'_ , punk rock, nonconformist, kinda way. But not my type..."

"Whatever you say, Charley… just don't stare at her chest the next time you talk to her."

o0o

She slid a butterfly knife out of her pocket as she kneeled onto the dirt, flipping and twirling it as she took another drag.

"Open up Jer… it's time to wake up." She muttered, bringing the blade to her wrist and dragging down her forearm. Turning her arm downwards, she closed her eyes, laying back onto the ground and calling his spirit.

" _That was quick."_ Jerry sniggered in her thoughts.

"The call was _painful_." She stated simply, allowing a small smile as her blood pooled into the earth. She felt how uneasy saying that made him.

"What is it with you and _teenagers_?" She smirked, chuckling when she felt him roll his eyes, happy to change the subject.

" _The little shit had help..."_

"I don't need an explanation, Jerry… You know I'm more than happy to help you out."

" _How've you been? It's been, what? Forty years?"_

"Fifty, actually. I've been alright. Picked up carpentry."

" _Like the good christian you are."_ He chuckled sarcastically as the dirt around her twitched. The ashes were rolling together, soaking up her blood and expanding, slowly turning to bits of flesh and dark, black blood.

" _How's your sister doing? She still with the one with the nose ring?"_

"You mean the one that made a pass at you?" She laughed as she felt him shake his head and roll his eyes.

" _Don't remind me..."_

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again; you'd be able to get the straightest of guys to consider switching teams… even without your excellent ' _persuasion'_ skills." She laughed as his bones molded together and rolled towards each other, bits of flesh already clinging to them.

" _I don't know whether to be flattered or concerned."_ She grinned.

"They're doing good; they had a kid almost… twenty years ago? She's building a cottage for them in a forest with her girlfriend."

" _Christ, they have a_ twenty-year-old _? She's so young, she's practically fresh out the womb!"_

"Don't get any ideas." Charlotte warned, half jokingly with a sigh as she watched his skeleton slowly put itself together.

"You're coming along pretty quickly this time around..." She commented skeptically, cocking a brow in his direction as she sat up.

" _And that's concerning, why?"_

"Well, the longer the time between seeing me, the longer you go into heat… Last time it was only twenty years and it was about three weeks before you were able to look at me without getting a boner." He sniggered.

" _In my defense, you were teasing and egging me on."_ She grinned back at him, taking a deep drag and exhaling as she chuckled.

"Touche."

" _Who's that I smell on you?"_

She smiled coyly.

"A friend."

" _I know what pussy smells like, Charlotte."_

She rolled her eyes, glancing to the half formed body across the room as she sat up, flicking her cigarette.

"Aren't _I_ the one that's supposed to get jealous?"

The skull tilted back and to the side, shaking slightly and rolling it's eyes… well it would if it had any…

"She's just a girl I met on my way here… I stopped by a bar one night to try and numb the pain a little." She felt him wince.

"She had a nice ass… cute tits… scratched me to hell though with those damn acrylic nails."

" _I thought you liked that when you're with girls."_

She put her hand up, shaking it a little as her brows came together and finished her drag with a "mm-uhmm"

"It's good in the moment, but it's a bitch to deal with the morning after, especially if you fucked _in_ the bar bathroom."

" _She was that desperate, huh?"_ He chuckled. She grinned.

"Well, it was _my_ idea… it took a little persuasion for her to agree."

" _You do have a way with words."_ He chuckled as the skeleton slowly grew muscles, building up until it somewhat resembled the graphic in a medical book.


End file.
